dnd_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Erdan Solo 1
Erdan Solo 1 (Fon Exploration and Goblin Recon) Session occurred on 24/12/2016. Erdan explored the village of Fon, including it's tavern and barracks, stole a gilded dagger, and teamed up with Timble Softpaw to reconnoiter a goblin base and take down a goblin patrol. Characters Player Characters: Erdan Nailo - Half Elf Ranger. (Tim Townend) Moonshadow, Panther companion of Erdan. (Tim Townend) NPC's These characters were introduced in this session: Martin, old sergeant from the town guard. Helen, bardtender at The Pick and The Lute tavern. Faran, owner of the the Pick and The Lute. Timble Softpaw, mousefolk trading caravan guard/adventurer. Brak/Mercer/Tom - merchant traders hauling army supplies south. Recap Erdan and Moonshadow arrived in the village of Fon, long on the road after travelling west to escape the orc hordes ravaging the eastern steppes, which had destroyed his nomadic people, the Nailo Clan. Erdan walked to the town center of Fon, the crossroads of the Souroad, and the mountain road, and checked out The Lute and The Pick tavern. Once inside, Erdan decided speak to the human bartender, Helen, who told him of the March Army seconding soldiers from the Town Guard, leaving the town and the roads vulnerable to goblin attacks. After ordering an ale, Erdan spoke to the travelers by the fire, the human traders Brak, Tom and Mercer, as well as the mousefolk guard Timble. They told him how they had escaped a goblin ambush earlier that day, Timble having slain an archer with his hand crossbow. They had however, lost a horse in the process. They argue and bicker about which road to take to avoid the goblins. Erdan asked if he could join them south, but they declined, with thin profit margins already. The Barracks Erdan, keen to explore the town, decided to check out the Town Guard barracks. He climbed his way up to the top of the 3rd floor using his rope on a cargo pull, spotted only by Timble after Moonshadow slipped and fell. Erdan told him to hide and wait in a bush near the training grounds behind the barracks. He climbed higher to enter the barracks through its watchtower, discovering a quiver of arrows at the top. Climbing down into the barracks, Erdan explored the officers quarters, stealing a bottle of good wine and a gilded dagger from a trapped chest that nearly took off his finger, saved only by his dexterous save. The sounds of the sprung chest trap alerted Martin, the old, unfit for service guard sergeant left behind by the March army. Erdan considered a sneak attack, but chose instead to introduce himself to the old man and attempt to drink the officers wine with him. Martin did not take kindly to a thief breaking in to the barracks and nicking the officers wine. Martin took Erdan to task, telling him a hardy young man should make himself useful by using his stealth for good - reconnoiter the goblins. Martin would give him the officers wine and a reward to boot, if he could find their hideout. Martin then grabbed Erdan by the ear, and through him out of the barracks. Deal Making Erdan returned to the inn, and spoke to Helen, who told him Faran, the inn's proprietor would probably be interested in clearing the goblin problem. Erdan used his negotiating skills to ring a deal for 100 gold and a weeks board out of Faran in exchange for finding the goblin lair, and bringing proof he had killed one to him (a goblin head). He told him to take "that fucking mouse" with him, apparently irritated at Timble for something. Erdan intimidated Timble with Moonshadow into only taking a 20% cut of the deal in exchange for his help. The went to bed, agreeing to get up early and travel to the ambush site and find the goblins. Contact! Erdan, and Timble, riding Moonshadow, traveled to the ambush site. Erdan (with an amazing survival roll) immediately tracked the goblins, dragging their dead comrade, to an unknown shrine built into a hill, with help from Moonshadow's tracking of the goblins from the scent of a fallen shortbow. The entrance was guard by two goblins with spears. Erdan ordered Timble and Moonshadow to flank the entrance. Timble used his message cantrip to signal Erdan, and let him know when to strike. Erdan struck and killed the left guard in one surprise arrow shot, felling him instantly, Timble hitting but not killing his goblin. Moonshadow sprinted in, pouncing on, and killing the hapless goblin guard. Timble and Erdan dragged the bodies a 50 feet or so into clearing, to avoid being spotted. After they dragged the bodies away, Erdan decided to decapitate the goblins, one for evidence for Faran, the other to impale on the Goblins spear as a warning (metal). As they looted the bodies, however, Erdan heard approaching goblin footsteps. The Battle Roll initiative! Surprised by then goblin patrols return to their lair, the party tried to hide, as the goblins charged into the field. Erdan successfully hid in trees, but Timble and Moonshadow were spotted. Timble was hit by the crossbow goblin taking him to 3 HP, and then failed his dex save to stay in the tree, taking 2 points of falling damage. Nearly killed by the blow and the fall, Timble snapped a shot off, killing a spear goblin, and ran. The other spear goblin stabbed Moonshadow, doing a hefty amount of damage. The patrol leader, seeing his scimitar could not reach the party, drew his shortbow. Erdan shot the patrol leader, wounding him, as Moonshadow pounced on the surviving spearman, failing to knock him prone. The goblin missed his retaliatory spear attack, as the patrol leader took Erdan to 1HP in one shot. Erdan, in dire straits, shot again from the tree, felling the patrol leader, and dived prone into a bush for cover against the crossbow goblin. Moonshadow bit into the spear goblin, killing him. The crossbow goblin, now alone, threw down his weapon, and begged in broken common "beg please no death". Erdan mercifully told him to run, and he did. Timble, and Erdan, (both on 1HP!) looted the corpses, and headed back into town. Timble passing out from the blood loss and quarrel through his side on Moonshadow's back. The Loot Erdan 13 GP, 12 SP from Goblin corpses. 1 Gilded Officers Dagger. 1 Goblin Head. 300xp (Level 2)